FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a synchronizing device for transmissions, in particular motor vehicles, and to Such synchronizing devices with a detent, which is mounted twist-proof on a gear shaft, with a sliding sleeve and at least one speed wheel, and cooperating with the detent to be rotatable on the gear shaft and which can be interconnected to be twist-proof with the detent by means of the sliding sleeve and with which a clutch is shape-lockingly connected. The clutch communicates through an engageable and disengageable friction coupling with the detent through a synchronizing ring, which is provided with a conical coupling surface.